


Marilyn

by Amydiddle



Series: Drifter's Guardians [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drifter's Guardians AU, F/M, For about six hours, Gen, He was warned but didn't listen, Hobo Stan, Stan meets the woman he is going to marry, and then she steals everything he owns, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Stanley hits Vegas, a place he was told to avoid, and strikes it big. He decides to celebrate his winnings and meets an interesting lady he has seen hanging around the casino. It is internal warfare over how to act towards this lady and he can only hope that the one he sides with it right and the other is wrong.





	1. Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/152405675353/lady-in-red  
> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/152362317088/should-have-listened

“Bar stools! Bar Stools!” The boy shouted with excitement as he ran away from the man he was walking next to and jumped onto the spinning chair. The boy used to bar counter to help him spin around and around to become a red and white blur.

Stan watched the boy and tried to keep his chuckle quiet so no one would hear him. Today had been a good day. He had won every game and barely lost what little money he could lose. When people said Vegas was a place he should have avoid if he wanted to keep his cash he almost listened to them but the path of his smaller hallucinatory self led him here and now he had most money then he had had in years. 

Stan sat next to the child and stopped the boy’s spinning. The man jumping when a hand was laid on his shoulder and pulling him away from the words he wanted to say to his smaller self. 

“Hey handsome,” He followed the manicured hand on his shoulder up the arm and stared at the woman. His heart catching a little in his chest. 

He had seen this woman around the casino yesterday. The woman smiling and talking to a few men though every time he would look over she would be staring at him. He thought it was because of the dirty dress clothes he was wearing or the fact his hair was getting too long and sticking out in odd angles in some parts and flopping over in others. 

But here she was standing there behind him with a smile on her painted lips and a red dress that suited her skin tone perfectly. 

“Don’t trust her,” a small voice said next to him. Stan had to force himself to not look over at the child that was suddenly there. “She is a Vegas girl, probably robbed those guys back there or something.” 

“Oh come on,” the child that was on the stool huffed, “She is a pretty lady that wants to talk to us. It can’t be too bad.” 

Stan felt a stab of panic go through hi heart. The rare times the smaller Stanford would appear had been when he was in danger and if the smaller him was there they would always agree on what path to take. Here they were now though, bickering like the angel and the demon that lived on someone’s shoulder over this woman. 

“Um,” Stan said, realizing he had been staring too long at her, “Hi?” 

She chuckled and took the bar stool next to him where the child had been sitting. The boy was now on the other side of him and sending glares at his twin brother. Stan tried not to stare at the twins or the woman for too long. 

“Can I help you with something?” Stan racked his brain on why she could be talking to him. Had she been a one night stand one drunken night? Did he have something on his face other then a shadow that needed to be shaved soon.

The woman laughed and rested her elbow on the counter and her head on her hand. 

“Not really, just wanted to come over and say hello,” she said, “Mind if I buy you a drink?”

“Buy me…?” Stan said slowly, processing the odd request. Wasn’t it his job to buy her the drink? 

“Don’t just stand there like a fish,” the younger him hissed, “Say yes. Let her buy you a drink then you can buy her one and then-”

“Then you can get rid of her,” the second child said with a glare, “She isn’t going to be any good. I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Stan elected to ignore the younger Stan’s warnings and smiled at the woman. He through off the uncertain and awkward self that he was and pretended that he didn’t hear the voices of his past fading away as he engaged in the woman’s forwardness. 

“That would be lovely, hon,” Stan said, “Long as I can buy you the next drink.” 

The woman beamed and sat up straight. She held out a hand and Stan accepted it eagerly. Her hand was small and soft in his; her manicured nails dug into his flesh lightly as they shook hands. 

“Name’s Marylin.” 

“Pinefield,” Stan said, “Stan Pinefield at your service, ma’am.”

He grimaced a little letting his real first name slip but she didn’t seem to notice. Marylin just smiled and turned to wave down the bar tended for a couple of shots. Stanley leaned back in his stool and watched her; eyes captivated by the red dress she wore and the easiness in her movements. 

He had made the right choice. Ford wasn’t always right after all; there was no way this could end badly.


	2. Should Have Listened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://gravity-what.tumblr.com/post/139112601249/i-broke-my-own-heart-with-this-thought-last-night

Stan had walked out of the motel room feeling empty and in a rush to escape having to pay. His head pounded from the left overs of the drinks he had consumed the night before, his pockets so empty of anything but lint he could hear them screaming. The sounds and lights of Vegas that had seemed so alluring and grand before taunting him as he made he way down the street towards a pay phone.

He didn’t have a quarter on him but he needed someone to talk to. He had an itch to get what he was thinking off his chest. There was only one person in the universe that he had gone to with relationship issues and even if Stan had any money he knew in his heart that he wouldn’t be able to actually talk to the person. 

Still, the tired man picked up the phone and pretended to dial in the number. His ear sensing the dull buzz of the dial tone and pretending it was his twin’s voice picking up and answering in that annoying way. 

“Hey F-Ford,” Stan chocked out and put a fake smile on his face. He could imagine the annoyed look on his brother’s face. Hear the voice ask why he was calling. 

“Just wanted to call and tell you life’s great.” 

Stan leaned against the pay phone’s stand and laughed, “Money! Babes! Food…”

He heard his stomach grumble when he listed off that last one. Trailing off as he stared at the busy street. He wasn’t sure what to say now. Even if this was a fake call it still held a small point of real to him. 

“That all you call for?” A small voice said beside him. It belonged to a child’s; a young boy with glasses a little too big for their face and hands hidden in their over sized jacket’s pockets. 

Stan only gave the boy a glance and tried to imagine the voice that he had last heard. The deep, slightly cracking, voice of his then teenage twin. 

“I um…” Stan shifted. His smile had fully disappeared from his face as the weight of his situation settled in. “I got married last night. Al-always pictured you’d be there.”

“Married?” The child said, responding for the man that was supposed to be on the other line, “Really?” 

Stan let out a humorless chuckled and shook his head, “Not that it mattered. Ended after six hours…think that is a record?” 

The child next to him grimaced at the sadness and the raw pain that was being conveyed through the words Stan said into the dead receiver. 

“I am sorry I wasn’t there for your wedding, Stanley,” The boy asked gently, a concerned air in his words, “But why’d you marry her if she just…just ran out on you six hours after you were married? How long had you even known here?” 

“Shit I-” The man on the phone tried to get it out, but found it hard to do.

Stan let his body slump hearing the questions. The man clung to the line as he slide down the pay phone’s stand and sat on the hard ground. The phone was being stretched on his line but it didn’t matter since the low hum of no one there was the only thing playing. 

“I don’t even know why I did it,” he muttered, “Probably the alcohol.” 

“Stan, why were you drinking?” The boy said and stepped closer to the man, “What is going on Stan? Are you alright?” 

Stan’s eyes pricked with tears hearing the questions and his grip on the phone tightened. 

“I’m…I’m just…” His breath began to pick up a pace as the wave finally crashed. He was hit finally with the shock of what had just happened and the feeling of betrayal that was eating him inside. 

“I’m so tired, Ford,” Stan gasped out, “So…tired of being alone. Of being without you.”

Small arms wrapped around his shoulders as he began to bawl into the dead speaker, “Please let me come home.”

“You can come home Stan,” the child said, on the verge of crying with him, “I’ll let you come home. We’ll go home and…and eat cookies a-and watch whatever dumb cartoon you want.” 

Stan let the phone drop from his hands as he hugged the child and buried his face in the boy’s brown curls. Tears would not stop falling from Stan’s eyes as he let it all sink in. His wife was gone with everything he owned and had won in Vegas, his brother was here but not really, and he was alone. So very alone. 

“I should…I should have listened to you kid,” Stan muttered into the boy’s hair, “I shouldn’t have trusted her. Shouldn’t have let myself get swept away by some chick.”


End file.
